tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1451 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/qmi6Ll1.png Events Turns Aragon Aragon starts bulding more armies, making 1,500 armies by 1,500$. Also, the taxes are raised to finance the building of the ports all across the Empire, and the government decides to build another in Cagliari. The conscription program will be active in 1457. In the relations, Aragon decides to invade Grenada by sea using 8,500 soldiers, assaulting Málaga and Almería, defeating both granadine garrisons with 950 casualities. Aragon quickly takes the Granadan coast, but stops in the mountain range of Sierra Morena. Also, Aragon vassalizes the Knights of Rhodes, trying to increase their influence over the Eastern Mediterranean. The fleet is even more increased, as the economy is slightly growing. Aragon tries to stop the coalition of attacking the Ottoman Empire with diplomatic efforts. Aragon accepts the English alliance proposal. Treasure of the state: 44,500$. Army size: 47,500 soldiers. Oirats The Oirats start a conscription program, it's gonna be done in 1455. The Oirat Horde annex Buryats alongside Northern Yuan. Oirats make 2,000 armies for 2.000$. Oirats start building up millitary camps and defenses on the Moghulistan border, investing 5.000$. Buryats against Oirat Horde battle: Start of the Battle: Buryats - 5.000 Soldiers with 5/10 of quality 5.000x5 = 25.000 Oirat Horde - 12.000 Soldiers with 5/10 of quality 12.000x5 = 60.000 Result: 60.000-25.000 = 35.000 / 5 = 7.000(Oirat Horde has 7.000 troops left in that army, and 5.000 casualties, which will regenerate in 10 turns. Oirat gets 1/8 of Buryats army 5.000/8 = 625. It will regenerate to 1.000 in 1 turn. The Khan of Oirats decided to vassalize the small nation of Kara Del. Oirat Horde sends an alliance request to the Uzbek Khanate, with a gift of 6.000$ and slaves from Buryats. Also Oirats open their market for Northern Yuan, Kara Del, Moghulistan and Uzbek Khanate. Treasure of the state: 32.000$. Army size: 22.625. Sultanate of yemen sultanate of yemen declares war on jysan and fartak, sends 4,000 troops to south jysan also sends 5,000 to south fartak (by south i mean the bottom of the terrotory, including south west.) 5,000 yemeni troops meet 3,500 fartak troops result of battle: 5,000 x 5 = 25,000 3,500 x 5 = 17,500 25,000 - 17,500 = 7,500 7,500 / 5 = 1,500 , 1,500 yemeni troops are occupying south fartak. yemen conscripts 200 troops for 1000$ yemen invests 10,000$ in colonising the horn of africa and scootra yemen accepts the hejaz alliance. also yemen invests 1000$ to ethiopia in order to receive 450$ from the ethiopian trade each turn. yemen invests 4000$ on buying 20 carrack ships. Economy 31500 Millitary 5500 Qty 5 will be 6 after 10 turns. relations with the citizens:normal England England proposes an alliance with Aragon and Castille. Meanwhile, England establishes a conscription program and makes 2000 troops with $2000. England sends 2000 troops to South England to secure the capital and prevent France from invading. England also proposes to increase trading among England and Aragon. England starts to colonize the coast of Western Africa, right above Waalo. England also annexes Munster by sending 3000 troops to said country. There were 1000 survivors. Army size - 57000 Economy - 48000 Milan Milan propose to Mediterranean alliance to reduce papal state to the Vatican state and to split its territory with Naples and Venice. It increase its army quality. Joseon The war decleration on Ryuku meets negative criticism in Formosa, thus Joseon invades both countries with 10k troops each. Ryuku is beaten immediately with 2 thousand casualties. Korean troops land in northern Taiwan where they meet the Formosan frontline of 1 thousand troops. In the battle, the Formosan army is wiped out and the Koreans suffer 800 deaths. New economic gains go to Joseon's secret project while 2,800$ are given to replenish the losses. Korea continues the advance into the northeast Offers aresent to Portugal and Mameluks for trade offers. Economy: 17,200 Military: 25,000 (8000 at Ryuku, 9200 at Taiwan, 7,800 in Ming border.) Golden Horde Golden Horde remind Crimea, Lithuania and Castille, that Horde proposed military alliance to they, so Horde want that they confirm alliance. Golden Horde decided to vassalizes Nogai Horde and expand areas into South Ciscaucasia. Golden Horde starts research Printing Press, and research should be ready for the next ten years. Horde also build 500 troops, so now they have 41,500 troops. Ethiopia We colonize 10px west towards the lake. Research on various metals is being done and should be done in 5 years, We also take on the Adal army with an expeditionary force of 7000 men, 2200 survivors. Economy =$40000 Army = 10400 Bengal Sultanate After the conquer on a neighbour (i dont know the name and the casualities, so i put 1000 casualities), i attack other neigbour in the east,( its orange and his short name is Mong.) and i recluit 3000 troops more to conquer my neigbour, and i start to trade whit Etiopia, for that, i start to construct a big port a cost of 1000 to in the ganges delta to trade whit my partners(AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I EARN EACH TURN WHIT THE PRODUCTION OF MY COUNTRY!!!!!!).